Someone To Watch Over Me
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: She sees herself as his guardian, to repay his standing up for her. She once was quite cowardly, but now you would never know. Her desire to repay him and protect him helped her be strong. Even at a time like this, she stays vigilant, watching over her friend carefully. A male human x female Pokemon story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


It was such a lovely day outside, the sun was beaming, the flying Pokemon were chirping, children were having fun playing with their Pokemon. It was warm and sunny, perfect day to be outside enjoying the weather.

That is, in the case of this one young man, if he could go outside. But no, he can't, he was stuck inside, miserably retreating under the covers of his bed with the curtains closed over his window, his head pounding and his body in aches, struck down with a new kind of flu, bedridden and too poorly to move anywhere.

His only saving grace was Andraste; his companion Pokemon and friend. An Absol like any other, save for the beautiful necklace adorning her, she waited patiently and calmly with the human, so named Fergus, as he remained in the bed. She stays right by his side, making sure he has everything he needs as he stayed in his room, watching over him diligently.

It hurts her, the Absol, to see her dearest friend, the one she looks up to and cares for, so weak and frail and in pain in this state, it was almost too much to bear for her.

He was hardly conscious now, so sick Absol feared for him, all she could hear was Fergus letting out a shuddering whimper, and all she could feel was her heart breaking. Taking a step up off the floor Andraste snuggled close to him, only his head was propped out under the covers, resting on the pillows, as she whisper to the human she is there for him. The human gave little in reply, only letting out a weak groan. Leaning over she gave a soft peck on his cheek, not worried at all if she any infection rubbed off on her; being a Pokemon she can't catch most of the things humans can. Even if she could, she would pay it no head, her paws wrapped around him carefully, head against his, whispering gently and tenderly she is right there for him.

She will never leave her human's side until he gets better.

"Now take this and come back with some white willow remedy." Andraste explained as she finished tying a seal tissue to the leg of the neighbours Pidgeot as it rested on the windowsill. With a half salute the lying Pokemon took off, understanding the orders the Absol had given him.

She quickly shut the window behind as she felt around the air. She knew to keep the temperature stable in the bedroom, as cold air can make the human start coughing, or worse create an asthma attack.

Absol walked up to the sleeping humans side, rubbing his hair affectionately as she whispered "Once Pidgeot returns I'll brew you up a nice, hot tea for your body." She was worried; not simply that it was just a new strain of flu, but that it could worsen to develop into something like pneumonia. She hated the idea his sickness will get worse enough for him to be rushed to hospital. She could not even stay by his side then, not be there for him. At least, the thought that he would be surrounded by trained professionals at least helped to mellow this out.

Tippedly moving her head under the bed covers and pulled his shirt up, placing her ear on his chest as she listened intently to his breathing. It was some sort of agony to her, hearing the rattling and raspering in his chest. While Fergus's mom did tell her not to worry too hard, how could she not when her best friend was in this state.

Pulling the shirt back over him Andraste pulled out of the covers, whispering "I love you so much..." As she had to reluctantly move away, Pidgeot would be returning soon and she needed to prepare the tea as quickly as she can.

She gave a little rub on his chest before she left, taking note of how less bulky he is now, thanks to the flu Fergus has lost a fair amount of weight, unable to keep solids down, the best thing Helen, his mother, could make right now was soup broth. 

His mother did try to help Andraste with her worries over his sickness, reassuring her he will get better, as Helen does understand how scary it is to see someone you love sick, but even then it was only words of promise.

She feared how malnourished he was getting, and she could only hope he gets better soon. What good would it be if she called herself his guardian if she couldn't even repay her human this way?

To Absol's relief Fergus could sit up now, he was still sick as the dickens, of course, but he was no longer as weak, his muscles didn't ache so badly now, and he could properly talk to Andraste, a thought that the Pokemon now cherishes, as even him simply making idle conversation with her gave her a wash of relief.

Though, maybe now wasn't the best time to talk as Fergus was on his back, Andraste gently on top of him as she massages his sore back, the front of his head nestled softly in the pillows, nearby a plastic bag covered a caged bin lain in preparation for the vile possibility of happening again.

"Mmmm, that felt really good Andraste." Fergus said as he tilted his head to the side to meet the female standing over him.

"I'm glad you liked it." Andraste replied in kind with a smile. "I was worried for your health. Having not being able to move for a few days, the muscles must have gotten so sore from the flu, your back especially, since you had to lay on it all day and night."

"Well it feels a lot better now thanks to you." Andraste gave him a toothy grin in return.

"I'm happy that you're happy." The Absol said in earnest. "I hate seeing you so miserable. You don't deserve to be in this much pain...any pain at all really..."

Fergus smiled as best he could, saying "I'm happy to have such a wonderful friend like you", and though he said this honestly, he didn't like the fact that she stayed near him for days on end, not going anywhere else, not having fun outside or something. It's not as if he didn't enjoy her company, as he did immensely, he did not like the fact that Absol purposely exiled herself to his room to watch over him all the time. He wanted her to be happy doing something else she loved.

"Well it's because I care for you deeply, Fergus. You are my best friend after all." She reassured him with a soft smile, looking away a little as she felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

"And I...Oh god..." Fergus's own declaration of care stopped mid-sentence as he covered his mouth, the sounding of retching pushed past the spaces in between his fingers as he tried his hardest not to vomit out his stomach right onto his bed.

As quick as a wink Andraste immediately grabbed the bin in her mouth and placed right to his side on the bed, as Fergus quickly emptied out his stomach into the bag, violently retching up his bile into it. Andraste hugged him as she stroked his back to help him feel better, one arm firmly around his waist to steady him as Fergus continued to vomit out, finally finished after a few moments as Andraste placed the strong smelling bag of sickness away and to the floor on the other side.

Fergus wiped his mouth with a wet wipe Andraste kept to the side near him, his body still groggy as he was only thankful that there was nothing left in his stomach to throw back up. Ugh, he could still smell the stench of his vomit rafting through his nose, grossing him out. He could only imagine what if smelt like to the Pokemon, both for having a stronger sense of smell and for having to carry the bin by her teeth, her nose for too close to the bag to be in any way pleasant.

"You okay now Fergus?" She asked as she walked back over.

"You shouldn't have to suffer like this Andraste." He chose to say first, to the Absol's surprise. "You shouldn't feel the need to be near me when I have been to sick to even shower." The Pokemon smiled as she shook her head to him, saying "You smell fine, Fergus. The worst smelling thing about you is the chest rub stuff." She clarified giving him a little nuzzle on his cheek. "Besides, I'd rather have you a bit smell and alive, than dead and smelling like a rose." She spied the alarm clock on the bedside table, noting the time.

She climbed off the bed and looked back towards him. "Do you think you'll be hungry soon? It's getting near time for lunch." She usually made him a salty soup consisting of meat and vegetables, as he normally sips the broth first before his stomach can handle solids. Milk to drink as well to soothe his stomach from all the medicine and vomiting. She would love to make him an omelette when he gets better, with cheese and sausage, and a little sprinkle of salt and pepper! Yum...she remembers the taste clearly, it was heavenly at the time, as it was the first meal she was given when she started living here.

"I suppose I do feel rather empty now." He answered, rubbing his stomach.

"Good. Now lie back down while I make you some food. And do warn me before you head off to the bathroom yourself. You nearly scared me to death when I found you on the floor outside your door. I told you were too weak to walk by yourself." Fergus looked away in embarrassment in memory of that day. It always felt so awkward having Andraste nearby the door as he sat down on the toilet.

Still, better than a pan he supposed.

And with a smirk Andraste left the human to himself. If only for a while, she makes sure to check back on him while it's cooking, of course. 

"Ugh, it so boring!" Fergus moaned as he leaned his head back on the pillow. He had been stuck in here for too damn long. And with nothing on the small 5-channel TV in his room he had little to occupy himself with. Before he wanted this flu gone because of how sick he felt, now he wanted it gone mostly just so he can have some fun again.

He wanted to shout, be angry, scream bloody murder just in the hopes that it would make the flu go away sooner. Andraste, as always was right by his side, feeling sad for him. It was such a lovely day outside, she wanted to go and play, have a charming walk through the fields, say hello to the passing Pokemon, but she wouldn't do so if that only makes Fergus more miserable, as he at least had some good company by his side.

"Oh...I know how it is Fergus, but look on the bright side, your flu is getting better by the day. I think it won't even be a week until it's completely cleared up. You just need to sit back and wait a little longer."

"Haven't I waited long enough?" He said in frustration, sighing into his pillow as he flipped over it in annoyance.

"Well, maybe we can find something fun to do together, like play board games or something? They might be something under the bed we could play." The Absol offered as she peaked her head under the covers of the bed, searching for something that can alleviate her friends boredom.

"How about...nah some of the pieces are broken...this one…?" He heard her mumbled under the bed, glancing over to her she could see the lower half of her body standing upright on her feet toes, her pointy swashing left and right as she searched for stuff under his bed, and with her butt sticking out, inadvertently giving Fergus a show of her-

He looked away, not caring about the heat rising in his cheeks. Well that wasn't something he expected to see of the Pokemon. Is that how all Pokemon's feminine region looks like or just for Absol's-

Ah, why was these questions going through his mind right now? _I must be more delirious than I thought..._

"Oh! Oh! Fergus look what I found." Andraste cheered as she pulled out from under the bed carrying something in her mouth. Handing it to the human who accepted it graciously he read the cover. "The Hound!" Fergus smiled as he looked back to the Absol who beamed to him. It had been such a long time since he's seen this book he almost forgot about it.

While he himself had shelves full of books about legends, lore's, sagas and stories, with the Absol already most of then, and in Fergus's case, all of them. But if there was one book Andraste loved more, it was this one. He didn't need to inspect the book to see how old it was, as it was very tattered from use, gotten so bad that Andraste became upset by how aged it was, but of course with a smile from his mother she patched it back up.

"You want me to read this to you?" He looked her way to see her shake her head with a smile.

"Please. I haven't read it in a long time, and I bet you haven't either." She gave him a pleading, getting a hearty laugh out of the human, and as she ushered him to get comfy, and as settled into the bed with his back propped up with a pillow Andraste laid by his side as he began the tale of The Hound; a fable of an ancient and respected warrior.

Andraste closed her eyes as she listened intently to the tale being strung by her human. Fergus took a quick glance her way to see her settling comfortable into his side. Fergus can already guess why this was her absolute favorite book: not just simply because it's a great tale; but because in this story Absol's are mentioned as Seers and Omens, and not feared as many people do in this modern times, but **revered** for their powers. It is said their white colour is a symbol of the Otherworld, their red eyes the setting sun, their deep blue skin the night sky. It makes Andraste happy Fergus and his people honored her kind, and heeded the words not with fear, but with awe.

It makes her glad Fergus does not fear her, she would be scared if they ever happens, though knowing Fergus, it does make a lot of sense for him not to be fearful of others. Maybe these books inspired Fergus to live up to the deeds of his ancestors in the modern day; never running away or backing down from a fight when innocents need help.

These thoughts about Fergus and his bravery made the Disaster Pokemon start to recall that day many years ago when she and Fergus first met, the day her life completely changed.

She was very cowardly back then all those years when she was living out in the streets as a wild, and far from the full size of an ordinary Absol, and because of the unfair tales of her species most humans tried their hardest to keep away from her. Unfortunately those that did tended to pick on her such that one special day a group of human bullies thought it would be fun to pick on her.

She was so meek back then, barely knowing how to defend herself and backed into a wall with nowhere else to go all she could do was cower in fear against the wall as those bullies felt it would be fun to torment her for their own sick pleasure.

Thankfully before any of them could cause any major injuries to the Pokemon one of them fell in pain as walking up to the group, sling in hand, was that of another tween: Fergus himself. As the human himself recalled, he was simply out playing 'Warriors', with a sling and stones all by his lonesome when he noticed what was happening with the unfortunate Pokemon, and when he saw she was in trouble he managed to fling one of the stones at them, one of them landing right in one of the bullies family jewel's. Within seconds the bullies fled as Fergus walked up to the cowering Pokemon.

When the young Andraste finally had the courage to look up she saw the sight of a single one human standing above her, with the sun shining behind his head, his hair glowed like a halo, a 'hero's light' as some of the older stories would say about classical heroes.

Even then the boy wasted no time in making sure the small Pokemon was okay, checking her over for bleeding or injuries.

She was still hurt, of course, so the young Fergus gently picked her up and draped her front paws over his shoulders and held her back legs with his arms. She could easily have bitten her right then and there, she was still wild back then, but Fergus in his underage innocence had trusted her enough not to. Andraste supposed right then and there was the planting of a seed that has blossomed to what it is now.

When he brought her home, his mom helped bandage and feed her, on their warm couch, and him constantly close, in case she needed anything.

On their first night he gave her his bed, and slept on the floor with a sleeping bag, right next to the bed. He said it was so; if anyone tried to hurt her, he'd be right next to her and defend her. Though this thought was changed slightly the next morning; as when Helen walked in to wake him up, so caught a sight that made her silently walk and bring back a camera to take pictures of an irresistibly cute sight: the Absol was in the sleeping bag on the floor with him, snuggled up to him, her face right next to his, as when he moaned in his sleep that night she hugged him close and nuzzled him.

Fergus had always hated that photo, though in the Absol's case it was one of her favorites.

Her life changed for the better from that day on, and she is blessed because of it: She used to have to sleep on the cold, hard ground, and now she gets to sleep in a nice warm bed next to her favorite person every night. She once struggled to get enough to eat just to stay alive, and now she gets to eat a hot warm meal at the table like any family member. She can recall being out in the rain, and snow, and now she can warm up by a heater vent in a nice fuzzy blanket. Her fur, once ratty and shaggy when she first came, now is soft and silky-smooth.

She is eternally grateful to them both for what they have done for her,and accepting her into their home in these-what? Past six years or so?

Boy, if she can recall it all those years just flew by. She and him had a lot of fun times growing up; like when got caught out in the rain when playing, and stayed in a fort of rocks the local kids played in as their 'castle'. He brought an electric lamp, one that mimicked those old oil lamps, and the two stayed in the rocks until the rain let up, telling stories to pass the time.

Then there was that one time he had a rematch against those old bullies who tormented her, and how angry the lead bully was when her friend said "Why would I run from someone I'm not afraid of?" It made them so mad, they were looked ready to burst. But after Fergus had saved her, she was inspired to be strong and brave like him. She had one last thought that very day before she drifted off to sleep: "If anyone hurts you, I'll hurt them back." Which she has, a couple of times including the rematch; both her and him gave those bullies quite a thrashing. Though mostly, she did things more like hanging them up by their underwear from a flagpole. Humiliation is a good form of karma.

Of course, it was not always just her and Fergus playing, sometimes they played with some of Fergus's own friends; playing 'Warriors' out back with slings and soft balls, wooden swords and shields. Though, she was always embarrassed when the kids thought she should always be the princess, since she was, in their own words, "so pretty". But it did make her feel happy most people saw her as a friend, thanks to her own friend. Save for a few nasty individuals, most others locally know her and see her as a friend.

That is to say, no disasters have happened since she's stayed, so that part doesn't hold up.

Though it is nice to know many people did see her as a friend, as it made Pokemon battles far more fun having friendly matches between friends now and again. Bless Fergus, the boy went and got a Pokemon License as soon as his little legs could carry him. He was never the kind to want badges and such, just friendly spar's. She's far from a weakling anymore, and her desire to repay him and protect him helped her be strong. She is his guardian, and would do anything for him, anything to make him happy, anything to stay by his side, all quiet, not talking or making any sound, just lying in comfort next to the other…

Wait...wasn't he supposed to be reading out loud for them both? With a flick of her ears she noticed the room had grown rather quiet strangely. How long was she deep in thought? It couldn't have been that long, could it. She peered open her eyes and saw it was still daytime out. Looking upwards, she spotted Fergus was now longer telling her favorite story to him because he was fast asleep, the book still gripped in his hand as his body laid out as flat as it could on his back.

Andraste allowed herself to chuckle as she stood up on her four legs, her necklace dropped downwards with clink, getting her attention to the jewellery. She look down to the necklace hanging off her neck as she recalled its meaning; the symbol of Uliea: three swirling arms with orbs at their tips. According to Fergus, they represent the Earth, Sea and Sky. It was ordered custom from a Blaziken who makes such wonderful things with metal, the chain itself being made from tiny S-shaped links of bronze.

It is a gift of friendship and love to her, yet also a warning to other trainers she is someone's, and also who protects her, as Fergus has quite the reputation as a bully-beater, and has scared some of the meaner trainers by challenging them to direct fights; and not with Pokemon.

It is the most precious thing Andraste owns, and something she almost never takes off.

Looking back to the sleeping human she gently took the book and closed it, setting in the bookmark for them to finish another day and placing the book to the side. Grasping the bed covers with her mouth, she pulled them over him save for his head, and after giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek, she proceed to snuggle by his side. He has been sleeping a lot while sick, but is getting better over they days.

Soon he will be back to full health. 

Absol waited on Fergus's bed waiting for him to return; the smell of the human lingered on the sheets as she slowly breathed in.

His illness was practically gone by now, finally, he could get out of the bed and move around. A few minor call-backs here and there from the flu, but Fergus was taking a good, long, hot shower, washing away all the sweat, and alleviating the muscles and aches. The hot steam will also help loosen up anything left in his lungs.

With her all alone now Andraste was deep in thought. This whole scare with him being in heavy sickness made her re-evaluate how she cares about him. The thought of him leaving her forever was like a stab to the heart, a pain that will never go away. She could not in any conceivable way think about her own future that didn't involve Fergus by her side.

He was her everything. Her savoir, her partner, her friend. And as she searched deep in her heart, right at the bottom were her feelings laid she could no longer doubt what she felt for him:

She loved him. Deeply. More than a friend. She wanted to be by his side forever, there was no denying that. She wanted to tell him how she feels about him whenever she could, save for after he got better, of course. She wanted his head to be clear once she told him how much she loves him.

Before she could tell him, she had already talked to Helen first, wanting her approval and blessing. She was his mother, it made sense for her to have a say about her own son, with how close they are, she worried she would not approve of it.

"You don't love my son." Helen spoke just minutes ago when Andraste worked up the courage to talk to her about. She was shocked to hear what she said. She's been here for over half a decade, does Helen really not believe Andraste has come to not love her son after so long

But to the Absol surprise, the parent began to crack a smile at her, kneeling down to Andraste's height and rubbing her cheek affectionately. "You don't love him...you adore him."

In Helen's mind this was true: When he has hugged her she has cooed and rocked back and forth with him. When he has cried, she has held him, and when he is happy, she had jumped around with him when he has succeeded.

"I've known you for years, you've stayed here in our home. You're part of the family. I know you would never hurt him, betray him or lead him astray. As long as you love him honestly, and from the heart, you have my permission." It made her heart soar in many way after hearing Helen approving Andraste in courting her son.

She stopped rubbing her face as Helen peered intently at the Absol. "You know, I've always seen you as the daughter I've never had." Helen told. "Though I suppose now I should see you more like a daughter-in-law."

Andraste looked away with a little blush. "Come on now, I haven't thought that far ahead for the both of us. Besides, there's still an important person missing that needs to have his say in all this"

The mother stood back up and gave the Absol a big thumbs up, a cheeky smile adorning her face. "You shouldn't worry too hard, I know my son better than anyone. He loves you dearly, that much is clear, so I don't think he's the kind too have to much trouble the advances of someone like you, especially if it's his best friend."

It made her happy, hearing Helen so that. In some ways, Andraste believed those words. Fergus is not the kind to outright reject someone he cares strongly for. With how kind and selfless he is, it makes her wonder why he doesn't yet have a girlfriend of his very own. Eh, those human girls don't know what they're missing. Sucks to be them.

By the time Fergus made it back into his room he was already dry from the shower, his towel wrapped over his shoulders as he was left in nothing but a fresh pair of boxers and plain t-shirt. He didn't put his pants on as of yet as he felt more comfortable having them off as he stretched his body around.

Per Andraste's request she asked him it would be a good idea for him to stretch his muscles now his body is clean and warmed up he should limber his body out from the lack of staying still largely for the weeks he was ill.

Andraste watched on with subconscious glee as he twisted himself back and forth, facing away from the Absol and not minding her presence as she secretly admired the curves on his back. He was always a very outdoorsy kind of male, loving long walks in the nearby forest, and preferring to be active outside in the sunshine. Of course, being one known to beat up bullies certainly help in some regards, as he definitely needed to be quite strong to be named that.

As Fergus reached downwards to touch his toes he suddenly yelped in surprise, getting the Absol out of her half-lidded eye stupor and leaning forward towards the human in worry.

"Fergus are you alright?" She asked quickly as the human posed his body back up straight.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." He remarked with a wave of his hand, resting his body on his side. "Just felt a little pinch in my side. I didn't know my body tightened up this much." He relaxed his body backwards and sat on the bed, still holding his side.

"Here let me help a bit." Andraste offered as she moved over and began massaging Fergus's shoulders, trailing her paws around his back as well, finding any notches or tenses in his muscles and giving them a good rub while Fergus did the same with his own legs. He was thankful he could walk just fine.

"Thanks Andraste, you're the best." He looked behind him and smiled at her, her heart fluttered a little at seeing his happy face. With so much time under the covers she was glad to see him looking so normal and healthy again. She purred in glee as she affectionately rubbed her cheek on his own.

"It makes me happy to hear you say that. I'll always stay by your side, protecting you from anyone who dares to hurt you." Fergus smiled at her as he scratched his head. "I thought it was the males who are supposed to protect the females."

Andraste grinned to him, saying back "You did, and I'm re-paying it back. We already work well together anyway, in a give and take, as equals." She pointed out, earning a nod from Fergus.

"Yeah, we always do work best with each other." Andraste, snuggled into his face as she felt his warmth emanate, the lingering smell of his sweat was gone.

"Half the time I was sick you were snuggling up to my side. Don't you think you've had enough of it by now?" Fergus meant to distaste with his statement, simply pointing out how close the Absol always wanted to be by his side, either asleep or awake, whenever she got the chance she stayed right next to him. Whether or not this was for some unconscious desire to protect him or just because she loved rest her head on his lap was of little importance to find the answer for.

"Nope. You've spent 30 minutes in the shower, and thus 30 minutes of me being left without a snuggling partner. You now have to stay here and make up for my lost time." Fergus didn't rebut Absol, instead giving her a soft smile. She showed little hesitation when dealing with bullies, many a bully is afraid of her mere presence, but around Fergus she let herself act all soft and soppy, she had little reason to act like anything else, and Fergus would never make fun of her.

"Well then..." Fergus suddenly turned his body around and grabbed the Pokemon in surprise, pulling her down along with him as he dropped to lay on his back on the bed, pulling the Absol close to his left side as he rested on the pillow. "At least lie down if you have to do it." He shot back as Andraste's smile only widened, looking up and meeting his eyes.

There was no denying how much Andraste loved Fergus, or how much she wanted him as her life-long mate. She was still hesitant, the persistent idea that he'd reject her would never go away, and she knew if she ever waited too long a another female could snatch him up for good.

"Fergus." She whispered in his ear, her face dropped slightly, looking more serious as the human stared at her, she pulled him close to her, hugging him most tenderly. She didn't want to waste his time or beat around the bush, she wanted to say it all quickly and straight to the point, and with a final breathe in, she finally asked him.

"Can I make love to you?" Her voice a tad nervous, but a bit of her excitement and thrill came through. Fergus stared at her in deathly silence for a few seconds too long, both fear and hope rained through her as she waited with a held breath.

Fergus made his move leaning forward and leaving a soft kiss, lingering kiss on her cheek as he said even simpler. "Yes."

Andraste showed no hesitance as she reached forward and claimed the human's lips, with passion and desire did the Pokemon thoroughly kiss her human, cheer ravaged her body as she can finally pull her human close and love him this way. A hand of the human's reached over and grabbed the back of her neck, getting a hold of her and refusing to let her go as the other hand moved across and rubbed along her cheek, a soft moan escaping her mouth from the contact.

When their lips finally parted Andraste rubbed her cheek against his, giggling a little as Fergus rubbed back. "I've been wanting to do this for such a good while." She said honestly. "I love you so much, Fergus."

"I love you too, Andraste." He moved a hand away to feel along her back, a deep, drawled out purr escaped the Absol's lips. Due to her good diet and grooming, she is a bit bigger than a normal Absol. Her fur is a lot shorter as well, with the heat coming from summer Helen had cut her fur down, his fingers trailing along her short cut hair.

"I'm glad you're in full health Fergus. The last few weeks have been a nightmare. I felt like my heart was going to break."

"So you're were going to jump my bones the minute I got better. Is that it?" Fergus jested to her, but the look she gave him was a serious one.

"I was worried you were going to get worse. I felt helpless, not being able to do much to help you." Before a single tear could escape her eyes Fergus gently lifted her chin his way.

"Hey hey, all that matters is I'm better now. I have you to thank for it, staying with me every step of the way. God knows what I'd do without you. You had done a lot more for than you think. Trying to cheer me up when I was bored, fixing food and medicine for me, vigilantly standing right be like a living shield. You were the only thing that made me happy when I was sick." He reached over to leave a moment long kiss on her lips, the Pokemon wearing a long smile across her features hearing his comments.

Slowly Andraste pulled herself casting a shadow over the human as she just managed to whisper. "Fergus, my love, please take me. Take me right here and now, make me your mate." The Absol turned herself around, lowering her front half of her body down to the bed while straightening her legs on her naked half, presenting her female organ to him.

Now aroused and wanting to be mated her labia is now swollen. The dark blue of her skin parted to reveal a tiny slit of pink of her inner walls, barely visible even when not surrounded by her white fur.

"I am ready for you, Fergus." Her voice low as she awaited him, but as the human sat her and reached his hands out he froze them in midair, stopping himself from grabbing her behind.

"Is there something wrong Fergus." Andraste didn't feel the weight on the bed shift towards, and after a few seconds too long she turned her head around to see the male not moving from his position. "What's wrong, my dear, is there a problem? ...Is it because I'm not human?" The last sentence she merely breathed out to herself, refusing to make eye contact to him.

"It's just...I don't want to treat you like an object. You're my friend above all else, you shouldn't have to feel like I'm only doing this just to get it over and done with like it's meaningless." Andraste was quite unsure how to make of this. It sounded odd to her, but as she was a Pokemon and not a human she guessed it was down to how their species regarded intimacy differently. Slowly she turned her body to him and gently lifted a paw on his shoulder.

"Oh Fergus, don't worry about that. I want to do this because I love you, not simply for you to stake your claim over me. How about we did it this way instead?" Slowly the Absol pushed the human down to the bed on his back, with herself following as she lay on him. "How about a compromise and try it this way? This way is a lot nicer than doing it from behind, I can caress your face now as well." She gave a little nuzzle on his cheek. Fergus smiled in reply, grasping her cheek.

Sneakily, Andraste pulled a foot around and managed to grasp the hem of his boxers with her toes. "So Fergus," A little tug on his boxers got his attention to that area. "Shall we begin?" She didn't give him time to reply as she already pulled his underwear down, his erection sprang forth right away, already at full mast. "Well, well, someone's eager." She grinned to him, the human only offering a slightly embarrassed smile in return. "Allow me to start Fergus. Don't worry, I won't push myself too hard." Gently Andraste piloted her crotch down using her foot she tilted his manhood her way as she pushed it in, her whole body shivered from the touch, Andraste letting out a soft sigh as Fergus wrapped his arms around her body, holding her as if to calm her as the female gave him an Eskimo kiss in return, placing her front paws around and behind his head.

"You feel fine, Andraste?" He asked warmly, as the female's body froze to get a taste of the pleasure. "Mmmm." She said in reply, ready to begin their intimate moment. Though as she looked with their position, she believed it would be kind of hard for their act to work, with her laying completely on him any movement would be sluggish at best.

"Hey, Fergus I just need to move a little around before we start." She stated as Fergus nodded in reply. Looking behind her and her spread legs, the Pokemon pulled up left leg, bending her knee. "Do you want me to move as well." The male asked as Andraste thought for a second. "Roll yourself on your side a bit." He did as she asked, putting himself on the side slightly. "Like this?"

"Yes now let me just-" She put own right side on the bed, just a bit. Feeling satisfied with their position, she turned back to the human with a smile. "I think this way feels better." She laid a kiss on his cheek. "Ready?"

"Uhh, yeah." She could see the hesitance in his tone, though she strongly assumed this was likely due him being new to this. She was too.

"Nervous?" He nodded in reply. "I am too. Don't think too hard on doing anything wrong or doing something I won't like. I'll tell you otherwise. I promise."

"I'll start now Fergus." Slowly she paced her body back and forth on his member, pushing her lower half away before pushing it back down, not slamming it but firmly moving it in place. Her walls were like a vice on his member, squeezing it for all it's worth as Fergus held the Absol close. The Pokemon meanwhile was in pure bliss, not just because she is finally mating with her desired partner, but the feeling of the male's member spreading her pussy

"Hey Andraste? Can I touch you?" He asked her nervously as the female stopped her movements momentarily. "Of course you can, Fergus touch me wherever you like." A kiss on the cheek and she started to move again. Tentatively the male rubbed his hands over her body, her sides and back, stroking her soft, silky fur and marvelling at the touch, the feel as it tickled the spaces between his fingers. Meanwhile, the female was revelling in his scent the feel of his soft skin, his short hair as her paws were grasping the back of it as gently as if she were holding an egg.

Fergus moved his hands all around her body, from the luxurious thick fur on her neck down to her rear, gentle grasping as he felt the powerful muscles under her soft fur working as she moves her hips. His hands suddenly on her buttocks caught a little "Eeep" from the surprised Absol, the sound loud enough for the human to hear as he jerked his hand away in worry.

"Sorry!" He quickly apologised. "I didn't mean to hurt you." To his surprise Andraste didn't say no words of restraint, instead the female giggled a little.

"Don't be silly Fergus, It didn't hurt, you just surprised me a little, that's all. In fact..." She wiggled her ass a little. "It felt quite nice actually. Mind putting it back?" He did as she asked, placing his hands around her rear, feeling along the supple shape, the curve of her buttocks. 

"Hey Fergus, not to diffuse intimate moment here, but would you mind moving as well. It would feel a lot more pleasurable if both of us thrust together." Andraste asked of the human as he started to awkwardly shuffling in his spot letting one of his hands get off her rear to put his weight onto the bed, the female having to stop her own movements as Fergus was moving around too much.

"Ready?" She asked as the male finally stopped, his other hand still on her rear as the two remain connected.

"Sorry." He apologised. "I'm not sure what way I was supposed...to..." He wasn't even sure what to say, feeling rather ashamed at his own inexperience, but a quick kiss of reassurance on his cheek helped him to calm down.

"It's both our first times, don't forget that. Just do what feels natural and work from there. Okay?" He was ready, and after Andraste started thrusting anew Fergus began to thrust up to her as well, slowly, and out of tune with the female's own movements. Their sexual organs meeting together at random intervals, but as Fergus was feeling how out of sync their were he started pumping faster, meeting up with the Absol's rhythm as the both pulled way and thrusted back in at the same time, like a beautiful dance the two worked in rhythm in out, as manhood meets flower the two laid next to the other in bliss, hugging close to their loved one.

Fergus could feel her breathing through his own chest, the soft panting of her breathed out but her cutely smiling face, even hearing her heart beating next to his own, almost in time. A quiet melody in his ears.

He caressed her face carefully, nuzzling his cheek on her own, laying butterfly kisses over her cheeks, nose, forehead, and of course, lips. She pulled him close to Eskimo kiss him back, feeling the warmth his body was emitting, enrapturing her like a blanket.

The two stopped a few times to make sure the other was OK before continuing on, hugging the other close as they moved in harmony, together, sticking close and never wanting it to end.

Sadly, as with all great things, their time must come to an end. But before he could finish his remark of how close he is Andraste quickly shut him up with a soft kiss on the lips, telling him right after she wants him inside, telling him not to tense up too much or freeze, but to let it pass smoothly. "Hold me close and don't let go. Keep yourself next to me and let is pass freely."

He never tensed up nor did any noise come force out of his mouth, but with a breathe did he come inside her, hugging her close as his climax passed, a free moved away and managed to find itself by Andraste's own free paw, the two holding the other as they relaxed in each other's warmth.

"Should I ask how long you've wanted to do this with me?" Fergus was the first to break the ice, sooner or later, one of them needed to say something.

"I suppose really for quite a while, though with how much I was worried over you for the past few weeks, I'd say I had this desire only recently." She replied back, relaxing on his shoulder. "I've loved you for most of my life."

Fergus, while pleased with Andraste's answer, thought of something else that gave him a pinch of an alarm. "What would mom think if she came in seeing us like this."

"Oh I doubt she's do that." The Pokemon said to him, confusing the human. "I did ask her first if I could court you."

"Andy you didn't?" Fergus immediately shot his body up to a sitting position the Absol face planted to the bed in shock as he looked to her with wide-eyes, slowly turning them off the female and to the wall. Any wall. "Oh crap, you've asked my mom if you could fuck me? God, that feel so weird now." 

"Do not call me Andy." She hated it when he used that name to her, usually only doing to get a ruse out of her or the few times, like now, when he's in shock about her. "Or would you like it if I only called you 'Fergie'." He hated that nickname in the same.

"Don't call me that." Fergus looked down to her with slight annoyance. It made him sound like a girl. Cause the opposite could be said in Andraste's cause.

"If you can call me Andy, I can call you Fergie." She shook her shoulder, giving him a serious stare. He shot one right back, both looking to the other with an annoyed expression, daring the other to say the first word, to create an argument that would last their lifetime.

But instead Fergus grinned, and Andraste chuckled a little before suddenly both were in a state of laughter, hearty chuckling as Fergus landed his body on the bed, right next to the Pokemon.

As they calmed down, their looked at one another with a gleeful expression, before shuffling over and hugging them close. Holding each other close as they let their body rest.

"I'm glad to have fallen for you, Fergus." She whispered out.

"And I'm to always have you by my side Andraste. I love you."

 **Hope You Enjoyed.**


End file.
